Sam, the Awkward Single Parent
by RandomHamster33
Summary: While messing with some witches, Sam and Dean call in Castiel for help. Gabriel shows up as well. All in all, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel are turned into children. Things can only end well. Sam, the awkward single dad to the rescue!
1. Chapter 1

"God I hate witches," Dean complained as he threw the keys to the Impala onto the small wooden dresser. Sam groaned in unworded agreement. There seemed to be no endless supply of the evil women in the town of Carson City, Nevada. After finding yet _another_ hex-bag at the scene of a horrendous crime, the brothers had returned to their hotel room. The latest victim, her name Kelly Andrews, had been in her house alone, cooking. She'd died later because of live cockroaches crawling up her throat.

"We kill a goddamn witch and then another fills the spot!" Dean continued, throwing his hands in the air. "I wish we had some expert help on this." He sat down on the bed.

"We could always call Bobby," Sam said.

"Eh, Bobby's out on his own case with Rufus."

"Then call Cas. He could help."

Dean mulled it over, then shrugged and bent his head down. "Cas. We need you. Hunting witches. Just come when you hear this." In a matter of moments, there was the sound of feathers ruffling. The brothers looks up and saw Castiel standing by the hotel door.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said, "Sam. You called?"

"Yeah, we did. Look, we need some help with this witch problem. There's too many for us to handle."

Castiel shifted his gaze to the floor. "I may be not much help right now. I've tracked down. . something."

"What'd you find?" Sam asked.

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel!?" Dean exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Why didn't you say so?"

Castiel tilted his head. "I. . . thought I just did."

Sam patted the angel on the shoulder. "It's a thing."

"Does Gabriel know you're after him?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I've hidden myself quite well from his radar," Castiel informed the brothers.

Sam was going for the door. "I'm gonna run out real quick." He glanced back at the others and then redirected his gaze to the area in front of him. He jumped, gasping. "Fuck, Gabriel!"

The archangel grinned and threw his arms out. "Miss me?"

Dean shook his head. "Not really."

Gabriel pouted. "Aww, why not? What have I ever done to you?" Dean opened his mouth to answer but was quickly silenced by the archangel. "Don't answer that."

"Why are you here?" Sam asked in exasperation.

"I knew Cas was around and figured, 'Hey, why not go and annoy the Winchesters, because I know Sam and Dean will eventually end up in this equation!'" Gabriel grinned. "And look at that, I was right!"

"Are you causing mayhem again?" Dean growled.

"Maybe just a little bit. But I _am_ the Trickster, Dean-o, ya better get used to it." The mischievous archangel flicked his wrist and he had a sucker in his mouth, which he pulled out of his mouth with a 'pop.' He threw his hip out a bit and bent his knee, falling against a wall. "So, what's got your panties in a knot, fellas?"

"Witches. So many of them," Sam groaned. He shuddered a bit and then remembered what he was doing. "Anyways, I'm gonna go and grab some things. Might come in handy for witch hunting." He gave a small wave and exited the hotel room.

"Boy oh boy, two angels and a Winchester. Things just got interesting," Gabriel snickered.

"Gabriel, what reason do you have for being here?" Castiel asked, facing the archangel.

"Oh, none really." He shrugged. "But whatever."

"Then why don't you leave?" Dean snapped. He took a step forward but his legs gave way from under him.

Gabriel smirked. "Drunk, Dean?"

Castiel approached the fallen hunter and latched onto his arm, hauling him to his feet and dumping him onto the bed. Just as Castiel set Dean down on the bed, he grunted and slipped backwards. Immediately, Gabriel was at his side, keeping him up.

"Cas? What's wrong?" the archangel asked, concerned.

"I don't know, something's odd in here," Castiel stammered, trying to stay up.

"Cas is right. Whatever's happening, I don't know, but I assume it's witches," Dean muttered.

"I don't feel anything," Gabriel said, "I must-" He stopped talking when his whole body went numb. He broke away from Castiel's grip and went tumbling onto the floor. He gasped, trying to get a breath in.

"Oh no. Quick, we gotta find the hex-bag!" Dean shouted. He tried to move from the bed but couldn't. His eyes grew heavy and he slipped into sleep.

Castiel saw the hunter pass out and his struggles to stay awake renewed, but being an angel, he didn't really know _how_ to stay awake, he just _did_ it. Being so inexperienced with it, it was a very strenuous struggle. The force of the weariness weighing down on him was eventually too much, so Castiel slipped into sleep.

Now that Gabriel was the only one left awake, he started to panic just slightly. He couldn't fly off in this state, so he did the next best thing: he called Sam. He fumbled for Dean's phone that was sitting on the dresser and quickly found Sam's number. It rang twice before the younger brother picked up.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"S-Sam!" Gabriel stuttered, his voice shaky.

"Gabriel?" Now Sam sounded concerned. "Gabriel, what happened?"

"H-hex bag, Samsquatch."

Even in the most dire moments he found humor.

"Listen to me; you need to find it! Look everywhere!"

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. Look, I don't have long. I'm. . I'm. . f-falling asl. . ee. . eep. . ."

The call ended and Sam grimaced. He quickly headed back to the hotel and parked the car sideways in the parking lot. He scrambled out of the Impala and dug in his pocket for the room key as he was running up to the door. He unlocked the room and flung the door open.

"Oh, no." Sam quickly raced to his brother first. He grabbed Dean and shook him violently. "Dean! Dean! Wake up, Dean!" There was no response. Panicking, the younger Winchester attempted to wake the angels up. No one moved a muscle.

Sam ran a hand through his mane of hair and blew out a breath, glancing about at the mess he was in. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Then he opened them. A shrill scream came out of his mouth.

He was now surrounded by slumbering children.

* * *

Gabriel groaned as his eyes opened ever so slightly. Something woke him, but he wasn't sure what it was. The archangel stood up and found that everything around him was much, much larger than him. And Sam must've grown at least two feet since he passed out.

"Gabriel! You're awake?" Sam cried, getting down on his knees. Gabriel glared at the Winchester and attempted to shove him away but only succeeded in pushing himself onto his backside.

"Ow! What the hay, Sam?" Gabriel snapped, voice higher pitched and child-like. He pulled himself to his feet.

"What happened to you guys? You're all children now."

Before he knew what was happening, the archangel was being picked up under the arms. Sam slung Gabriel halfway over his shoulder, one arm holding him up and the other reaching down for Castiel. Gabriel watched from his perch on Sam's shoulder.

Man, it was tall up here.

With Castiel now on his other shoulder, Sam strolled over and set them both on the bed. Dean was picked up as well and set down by them.

They were all wearing the same clothes, if just miniature versions. Gabriel found he was the oldest of them, around ten or eleven, in human years. Castiel was about eight and Dean somewhere around six or so.

Gabriel's golden hair was longer and messier, curling around his ears and down his neck. Castiel's dark hair was much the same. Dean had his typical hair style.

Sam stared down at the three children, his face twisted in worry.

"Gabe, I think we have a problem," he said.

"No, really? Of course this is a problem! I'm no longer big! My vessel is small!" Gabriel wailed. "And to top it off, I'm half human! My powers are at half force! I can feel emotions and pain and regular child stuff!" He crossed his arms and felt tears welling in his eyes. Sam's eyes grew wide and he quickly scooped the little archangel up.

"Oh come on, Gabe, it might not be so bad. I mean, at least somehow you're still able to have your mind," Sam said. Gabriel sniffed.

"An angel's awareness is not connected to the vessel's brain. Unfortunately, now that I can feel child feelings, I'm more prone to whatever human children do."

"That explains a lot. Well, I'm guessing Dean is now going to be a five year old?"

"I think it's six, but eh. I'm not very good with human years."

Sam sighed, head dropping. "Oh man."

* * *

**I already tried writing this, but with just Castiel, but I edited and deleted some stuff and here we are! I've wanted this for so long. And by the way, thiswillhavecorporalpunishmentinitsoifthatoffendsyouturnbacknow.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam waited with Gabriel for the other two children to wake up. So far, from what Sam had figured out from watching the archangel, Castiel and he needed to sleep and eat. Thankfully, Gabriel had said he didn't have the need to use the restroom. So, most likely, neither would Castiel. But Dean was still a human, and therefore was regular.

It was about an hour later when Castiel began to stir. His head filled with dark messy hair lifted, his mouth opening in a yawn. Castiel stretched as he awoke and saw Sam looking down at him.

"I see you've grown," was all the angel said.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Um, fine. If not a little confused." That's when he saw a child hop onto the foot of the bed.

"Gabriel?" Castiel asked, his eyes wide. He looked to Sam for answers.

"Presumably a witch turned us into children," Gabriel said when Sam struggled to find the words.

"Hex-bag?"

"Didn't find one," Sam finally said, shaking his head. "Gabriel helped me search."

"So what could have caused this? A different spell, a more difficult spell, perhaps?"

Sam shrugged. "If there is, then I don't know what it is."

"And Gabriel can't change us back?" Castiel looked at the archangel.

"Nope. Sorry bro. I'm half-human now, and so are you. That'd take a bit more juice," Gabriel said.

"What about Bobby? Surely he could look."

"Bobby's out and about, working on a case. Vengeful spirit, I think," Sam told him. "But I think I know one person, or should I say _thing_, that could help us."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Are you talking about summoning Crowley?"

Sam nodded.

* * *

Sam finalized the spell, waiting for the angels to step back.

"I really don't see why we can't be closer," Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes. The three children, Dean now awake, sat on the farthest bed away.

"At least I'm not making you stay in the bathroom. Which is where you should be. Even if you are angels, you're only half of what you should be," Sam retorted. He lit a match then threw it into the bowl, finishing the spell. He waited a few moments, eyes narrowed. In a small flash, Crowley was in the demon trap scrawled on the floor. The King of Hell looked down and stamped his foot, growling.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doin'?!" Crowley snapped.

"Summoning you. And I, um, I need your help," Sam muttered.

Crowley stopped, his eyebrows raising. He tilted his head slightly. "And with what?"

Sam stepped out of the way to show him the two angels and Dean sitting on the bed farthest away. Gabriel glared and stuck out his tongue, while Castiel just stared. As per usual.

Crowley stared, his mouth open, eyes wide. "Is that-?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"Hi, Loki," Crowley smirked, waving his hand at Gabriel.

"Go screw a goblin," Gabriel barked.

"Guys, calm down," Sam ordered.

The demon paused, biting his lip. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Can you change them back to adults?"

"Possibly. But what would I get from you?"

Sam brandished the demon knife. "You won't get killed."

Crowley gave Sam a death glare but snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Can't do it. The spell binding them is shielded from any magic other than what did it to 'em. I'm as useless as you are," Crowley informed them.

"Great. Just great," Sam muttered, then turned his attention back to Crowley. "Can you track down what did this?"

"No. I jus' said it's shielded, you dumb moron. And if you don't mind, I've got some business to attend to. If you'd break me out, Moose?" Crowley pointed down at the demon trap. Sam warily bent down and scraped the floor with the knife. Instantly, Crowley was gone.

"Well, that was a bust," Sam grumbled.

"Not exactly," Castiel began, "because now we know it's a shielded spell. That gives us some ideas of who did this."

"And do you have any ideas?" Gabriel asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I, uh. . . No."

"That's what I thought." Gabriel patted Castiel on the shoulder.

"Sam!" Dean started, "I'm hungry! I want to eat!" He crawled off the bed and stood in front of Sam.

Sam smiled slightly, then bent over to pick the six year old up. "Alright, I guess." He bounced Dean in his arms a bit. "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Fast good is fine with me," Gabriel said, already heading towards the hotel room's door, "as long as I get ice cream afterwards." He pulled the door open, fully expecting them to follow. And they did.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "You can get ice cream." After all, Gabriel did have a thing for sweets, as he was still over half Trickster.

"Gabriel, wait for me!" Castiel exclaimed, running towards the elder angel.

* * *

"So Samsquatch," Gabriel started, "what do regular children do? I have no idea." He had a chocolate ice cream cone in his hand. He brought it up to his mouth and dragged his tongue over it.

"You're not exactly regular children, so I wouldn't know what to tell you," Sam said. He took a bite of his hamburger.

"Sam! Sam, I have to go to the bathroom," Dean whined, pulling on his brother's shirt sleeve. Sam sighed, then stood up, Dean following.

"I'll be right back. Don't get into any trouble." Sam gave the two angels the "look."

"What are we supposed to do? It's boring," Gabriel complained.

"Play hide-n-seek or something," Sam said, shrugging.

"What's hide-n-seek?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You don't know what hide-n-seek is?"

"No," Castiel said.

"Alright, well, one of you hides and then the other goes and looks for them. The seeker counts to a certain number, like twenty or something, and then looks. It's an easy and fun game for kids. Go play in the tunnels and stuff. Go down slides. Whatever." Sam turned around with Dean's hand grasping his.

Gabriel turned to look at his younger brother. "Well? Hide-n-seek?"

"Okay," Castiel agreed. They jumped out of their seats and headed towards the play area.

"'Kay, since I'm the older brother, I'll count. You go hide." Gabriel closed his eyes and began counting out loud. "One, two, three. . ."

Castiel quickly turned around and crawled into the nearest pipe. It was colored bright green and smelt of sweat, but he continued none the less. He decided to take a ladder up into a yellow tube, going past some smaller children hanging about a large plastic window, and into a circular room. The angel cautiously grabbed hold of a ledge and went into a slide entrance. It was dark and he accidentally shocked himself on a bolt. With his advanced hearing, Castiel heard Gabriel coming up the ladder. In a minute, Castiel was down the slide and in the ball pit. Ew.

Very soon, Gabriel came flying down the slide. He landed with a splash of colored balls scattering in a ring around him. Castiel shuffled underneath the balls and waited.

"Gotcha!" Gabriel's hands came down on his shoulders before he yelled and grasped them, pulling him above the surface.

"What happens now? Do you kill me?" Castiel asked.

"Sam said fun. I don't think children kill each other," Gabriel said.

"I guess you're right. But now what?"

"I don't know, wanna play tag?"

"Tag?"

"Castiel, you really need to get out more often. Even I know what tag is."

* * *

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! Now, since I'm not good with kids, I'll be taking prompts for what happens next! And what you wanna see them get in trouble for~ **

**Because as I said in chapter 1's note, this _is_ going to contain corporal punishment. . . somewhere along the way. . .**

**But really, prompts. Any ones you want! Can involve feels, Bobby, Crowley, and any character pretty much, as long as it's relative to the story's plot. Just leave a comment or PM me. **

**Thanks! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

"Tag! You're it!" Castiel yelled as he tapped Gabriel on the shoulder and ran around the slide. The archangel grinned and sprinted after him.

"I'm gonna getcha!" Gabriel shouted. Castiel glanced back briefly over his shoulder and saw his older brother giving chase. He laughed and picked up the pace.

"Cas! Gabe!" they both heard Sam yell. They stopped and emerged from the play place. The two Winchesters were sitting at their table, Dean happily eating his chicken nuggets, swinging his legs back and forth.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So, d'you have fun playing hide-n-seek?" He popped a fry in his mouth.

Gabriel jumped up into the booth. "Don't you get snarky with me, you monkey." He shot Sam a glare.

"Hey, don't forget that I'm the adult here. Not you."

"We're just in the bodies of kids, Sam," Castiel reminded him. "You do not control us."

"And you're half human. I'm in charge." Sam grinned and took a sip of pop. The two angels glared at him, but remained silent. "So, where do you think we should start with looking?"

"Heck if I know," Gabriel muttered, huffing. "I don't hunt. I eat sweets and take revenge on the high and mighty."

"But surely you know a little about monsters? You're an archangel, you've got to have some information."

"I have plenty of information. I just don't know what could've turned us all into children." Gabriel crossed his arms. "I'm lost."

"Perhaps Bobby could help us," Castiel urged. "He might have some clue."

Sam ran his tongue over his lips. "I guess. He's our only other reliable source."

"Yeah, we're pretty much screwed. I mean, Cas and I are stuck as children and all other angels have a grudge with you guys, Dean's six, and Bobby is out on a hunting trip. And all your other family is dead, so, you're pretty much out of options."

Sam gave the archangel a 'shut the hell up' face. "Yeah, Bobby's out with Rufus. I didn't want to have to call him, but he's our best bet."

"So? Let's blow this joint!" Gabriel shouted, grinning.

"Right. Stay inconspicuous." 

* * *

"Excuse me? Children?!" Bobby exclaimed from over the phone. Sam paced the room, one hand on his hip, holding the phone in the other.

"Yeah. It's pretty weird. And we have no idea what to do either. I'm sure as hell not going to take care of them," Sam replied.

"Why? Don't like us, Sam?" Gabriel retorted from where he sat on the bed, playing cards with Castiel. He glanced up at his brother. "Go fish."

Castiel spoke up as he swiped a card from the center, "Don't worry Sam. All shall be fixed soon enough." He looked at the card in his hand. "Yes! Another pair!" He slapped the pair of matching cards down on the bed. "I win."

Gabriel threw his cards down. "Well, that's three out of five." He sighed. "I'm no good at this game."

Sam huffed and returned to his call. "Super weird."

"I can hear that," Bobby responded. You could hear the sarcasm. "So what do ya plan to do about it?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me. We have no idea who could've done this." Sam stopped pacing.

"Sam, you know I'm on a case."

"Yeah, I know, it's just. . . I'm not sure I can take care of them _and _search for the thing responsible."

". . . How about I finish this case as fast as I can and come help you out? We'll meet back at my house."

"How long will that take?"

"Seems like a fairly easy case, but I'm all the way up in North Dakota. Might be three, four days."

Sam bit his lip, casting a glance at the small children wrestling on the bed. Dean was giggling like a mad man as Gabriel tickled him and Castiel was laughing, preparing to jump on his brother.

"Okay, if that's the fastest you can get down here. Just please"-Sam lowered his voice-"please hurry."

Bobby rolled his eyes on the other side. "I'll hurry."

"Eh, who you on the phone wit' Bobby? I'm waitin'!" came Rufus's loud voice, obviously yelling at Bobby.

"I'm coming," Bobby growled to the other man. There was a muffled response. "Alright Sam, you get back to my place and wait for me there."

"Okay Bobby," Sam agreed. "See you in a few days." He ended the phone call.

"So, what's the plan, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, pushing Castiel off of him. The smaller angel gave a small huff and sat up, hair messy.

"First, you guys are all getting a bath. Then, we're going back to Bobby's. He's going to meet us there in a few days, when he's done with his case." Sam pointed his phone at the kids, face serious.

"Uh, the thing about humans. Always bathing." Gabriel blew air out his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes.

"We don't usually like to be filthy. And god knows how often angels bathe."

"We don't need to bathe! We're naturally clean."

"I know for a fact that little children get sticky doing nearly everything, so baths for all of you. I'll take Dean first and you two wait."

"But Sam, I don't wanna take a bath!" Dean whined, crossing his arms. Sam smiled slightly and reached down for his now younger brother, picking him up.

"There's no argument. You're the youngest, and the only human child, so you'll be the most sticky and messy. You'll need the bath the most," Sam chided, walking over to the bathroom. Dean whined and kicked his legs. Sam ignored him and entered the bathroom, closing the door. 

* * *

"Okay you two, bath time," Sam announced, strolling out of the bathroom with Dean, freshly washed, in his arms. As they didn't have any other clothes, he was still in the same ones. The small Winchester stuck out his tongue at the two angels and giggled.

"Cas! I blew bubbles!" Dean squealed.

"Okay," Castiel said, confused. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sam shrugged. "Six year old stuff, you know."

"Sam! Right? I blew bubbles!" Dean urged on, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Yes, Dean, you blew bubbles." Sam rolled his eyes and set Dean down on the bed. The little child bounced happily, kicking his feet. "Come on, you two, bath." Sam jabbed his thumb back towards the bathroom.

"Come on, Sammy, we're not actually children," Gabriel said, leaning back into the pillows on the bed. He folded his hands behind his head.

Sam glared at them. "Just get in the tub."

"Wait, together?" Gabriel sat up suddenly. "Oh, no no no no no." He shook his head. "Not happening."

"You guys are brothers. It's fine. We don't have time for this." Sam put his hands on his hips.

"Ha, ah ha ha ha ha, no."

"Well, too bad." Sam grabbed Gabriel by the hand and yanked him off the bed.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Sam, I would advise you be more careful with your actions. You may regret them later," Castiel warned.

"You too," Sam growled, taking Castiel's hand as well. He pulled them both along and into the bathroom.

"Sam! Release me!"

"You two are going to listen to me. I'm not going to deal with a couple of brats while we're together. Got it?" Sam snapped, getting down to eye level.

Gabriel just stuck out his tongue.

Sighing, Sam began filling the bathtub again. As soon as it was done, he stood up. "Okay, I'm leaving you in here. Please, don't be difficult. Just clean up and get ready, okay?"

Gabriel crossed his arms and grumbled something incoherently. Sam leaned in closer.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gabriel responded quickly. Sam narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He exited the bathroom.

"Might as well, since we're in here," Castiel said after a moment.

Gabriel groaned and threw his head back. "Fine."

"This will be awkward." They both looked at each other.

"I agree. Afterwards, let's never speak of this again." 

* * *

Sam put their few bags in the Impala. The kids watched from the sidewalk, just standing there.

"Alright, in the car. We have a long drive," Sam said.

"So you're just leaving your case?" Castiel asked, tilting his head.

"It's not like I can do anything. I have to watch over you guys and I can't bring you with me, so I have no choice." Castiel nodded.

"I call shotgun!" Gabriel announced, running to the Impala. He opened the front door and hopped in. Castiel and Dean got seated in the back. Sam got in the car and started the engine.

"Away we go," Sam grumbled, pulling out of the hotel parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had expected it to be a noisy and overall horrible twenty hour nonstop drive from Nevada to South Dakota, but surprisingly, it was actually fairly quiet. Dean was already fast asleep in the backseat and Castiel was simply staring out the window, head lolling limply as he sat there. The Angel of Thursdays looked awfully tuckered out and probably wasn't far from falling into slumber himself. And Gabriel had barely uttered a word ever since they got in the car either. Maybe being children had taken a toll on them that he had not expected.

Sam glanced over at the archangel, who was looking quite bored at the cars passing them on the interstate. The Winchester bit his lip. The drive was actually kinda awkward without the usual chatter of Dean, who was almost always driving while Sam sat in the passenger side.

Drumming his fingers absentmindedly on the steering wheel, Sam whistled a quiet tune. Gabriel, who seemed to have noticed this, looked over.

"Hmm?" Gabriel questioned.

"You, uh, you feeling okay? You seem kind of. . . subdued," Sam commented.

"Yes, seems that way, Sammy-Boy." His reply held no amusement, only a slight undertone of anger.

Sam smirked. "Are you. . . tired?"

"No." Gabriel huffed and crossed his arms. If anything else, he didn't want to admit to the guy that he was tired.

"Sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Sam's smirk widened. "I think maybe you're just grumpy because you're tired."

"Sam, for the last time, I'm not tired!" Gabriel snapped, flustered beyond belief as he sat in the passenger seat of that accursed vehicle. "I don't get grumpy."

"Really? Because I'd say what you just did proves that you're sleepy and you need a nap," Sam teased, further agitating the small angel. Gabriel wanted to growl something at the annoying man but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to have Sam know at all.

Yes, he was tired and angry but it really wasn't _his_ fault, was it? He'd been changed into a ten year old and had to be looked over by one of the guys that actually knew his real identity. That in itself was humiliating enough without further adding onto the embarrassment.

"It's okay, I won't say anything else. You can sleep if you want," Sam continued after a moment, an underlying tone of amusement still evident in his voice.

Gabriel huffed and scowled at nothing, arms still crossed firmly over his chest. He desperately didn't want Sam thinking he couldn't control this new little body of his. Just because Castiel had already succumbed to being human on several different occasions didn't mean that Heaven's most fearsome weapon had to. But. . .

He _was_ getting awfully tired.

Sam looked over several minutes later. Gabriel had fallen asleep, his head tilted back, mouth open, and hands in the pockets of his jacket.

He smiled slightly at seeing all the children asleep. Hopefully they'd stay like that for a while. The drive was a long one, and with eighteen hours still remaining, he was going to need all the peace and quiet he could get.

* * *

It was some time later when Dean finally awoke, saying he was hungry and had to go to the bathroom. Of course, now being the six year old that he was, he'd also gotten slightly moody after being asleep for so long. They'd been on the road for about seven hours.

Sam pulled the Impala into a gas station in some small town in Utah. When he parked the car, Castiel and Gabriel woke up, both looking still half asleep, with their mussed up hair and looks of confusion on their faces.

Castiel arched his back in the seat as he yawned, arms stretched above his head. "Where are we?" he asked groggily.

"Utah," Sam told the sleepy angel. He was currently unbuckling Dean. "Do you two need to come inside? Get a snack, anything like that?"

"Hmmph, something sweet would do me good," Gabriel muttered from the passengers seat. He opened the car door and yawned.

Sam grinned. "Of course you do." He looked at Castiel. "Come on inside, Cas. I shouldn't be leaving you in the car by yourself."

Castiel clambered out of his seat and followed Gabriel, nearly tripping over his own feet because he was so tired. The angel reached out for something to hold on to and latched onto his brothers nearby hand. Deciding not to rudely yank his hand away (mostly because he needed a bit of sugar to put up any fight at all), Gabriel just held onto Castiel's smaller hand.

Dean, being held in Sam's arms, was clinging onto his brother's broad shoulder, head tilted so he was leaning on him. The now older Winchester turned to the angels before taking Dean into the restroom.

"You guys can each pick out something to snack on and a drink," Sam said. "I'll be right back out with Dean." He entered the bathroom.

Castiel turned to Gabriel. "How long do you think we're going to be children?"

"I don't know, Cassie," Gabriel responded. "Hopefully soon because I _cannot stand_ being a child for much longer. I mean, I always ate when I was the Trickster, but I was never actually _hungry_." He sighed. "I'm very glad now that I wasn't human beforehand."

"Being human is odd," Castiel agreed. "I had wished I would not be one again."

"Your wishes were not granted." At Castiel's slightly irritated glare directed towards the archangel, he cracked a smirk. "I'm joking, Cas. I haven't changed much, and neither have you. Still have that stick up your ass, huh?"

". . . That's not funny."

"My point exactly." Satisfied, Gabriel grabbed a Snickers and a bottle of Mountain Dew. Castiel decided on Starbursts and chocolate milk. When Sam and Dean emerged from the bathroom a couple minutes later, they picked their items (a Monster for Sam and a Bug Juice and skittles for Dean), paid, and proceeded to leave the gas station.

"Fourteen more hours, and we'll be in South Dakota," Sam said, taking a long drink of his Monster.

"Great. I'm oh so excited," Gabriel muttered, situating himself in the front seat once again.

"At least we'll be out of this metal trap," Castiel commented from the back seat.

"Don't you like the car?" Dean asked, leaning over to ask the angel.

"No, I would not say that I do."

Dean sank back into his seat. "I like the car."

In the front, Sam smirked. "Of course you do, Dean." He pressed his foot on the pedal and they were off.

* * *

"So what was that all 'bout, Bobby?" Rufus asked as the two men headed out of the hotel room.

Bobby shook his head, sighing. "Those two idiots got themselves into some trouble."

"You know, I wanted some sort of explanation."

"Yeah, I figured, but it's a bit complicated. Witches are involved, that's the only sure thing about this whole situation."

Rufus grunted. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Yep, we always do, in the end." Bobby nodded slightly. "But for now, let's concentrate on salting-and-burning this stupid spirit back into oblivion."

* * *

**Yay, on the road to Bobby's! And don't question twenty hours. I googled it.**


End file.
